gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Borderline/Open Your Heart
Borderline/Open Your Heart by Madonna is a mash-up featured in The Power of Madonna, the fifteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Finn and Rachel. They sing it to show the rest of the boys in the Glee Club how Madonna can be cool. Throughout the song, extras are seen wearing some of Madonna's signature outfits throughout the 80s, 90s and 00s. At the end of the number, Finn and Rachel stare at each other exhausted. Rachel states "that performance was good," to which Finn replies: "Totally," before they both quickly turn and run away from each other. Lyrics Rachel: Something in the way you loved me won't let me be I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free Stop playin' with my heart Finish what you start When you make my love come down If you want me let me know Baby, let it show Honey, don't you fool around Finn: Don't try to resist me Open your heart to me, baby I'll hold the lock and you hold the key Finn and Rachel: Open your heart to me, darlin' I'll give you love if you Finn: You turn the key Rachel: Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me (Finn: You're making me, you're making such a fool of me) Finn and Rachel: I see you on the street and you walk on by (Finn: You're on the street I see when you're walking by) When you hold me in your arms You love me till I just can't see (Finn: Ohh, Woah) So you choose to look the other way Well I've got something to say... Open your heart to me, baby I'll hold the lock and you hold the key Open your heart to me, darlin' I'll give you love if you, you turn the key (Finn: Open your heart I'll make you love me) I'll hold the lock and you hold the key Open your heart to me, darlin' I'll give you love if you, you turn the key (Ohh ohh ohh) Open your heart with the key Trivia *This is the first of six mashups in which both songs are from the same artist, the others being, in order: Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' by Journey, I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams by Daryl Hall & John Oates, Rumour Has It/Someone Like You by Adele, Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio by Duran Duran, and Nasty/Rhythm Nation by Janet Jackson. *This is the first Madonna song not covered by Quinn. Gallery 468730 1276745087785 full.jpg Borderline-open-your-heart.png Normal lmw glee115 265.jpg tumblr l73lcfNkQc1qcejo9.jpg ywmy1tpe6zh3zsp26l4cbaee95724fe_madonna2.jpg BorderlineFinn.jpg BorderlineRachel.jpg FINNRACHLL.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-15h49m19s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-15h49m15s88.png tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo8 250.gif borderline- open your heart.png boderline- open your heart.png Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif boderline - opean your heart.png 1LilyBOYH.gif borderline - open your heart.jpg s115borderlineopenyourheart Spl174036 021.jpg boderline- open your heart.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One